


Michael Gets the Love He Deserves

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5+1 Things, Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: Jeremy just wants to express his love for Michael. What's so wrong with that?Basically 5 times Jeremy teases Michael and one time Michael does it back.





	Michael Gets the Love He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> I love the trope of Jeremy getting flustered over Michael's flirting, but I love it when it's reversed even more.

Jeremy smiled up at Michael. They were in his basement, snuggling up with each other, on one of the beanbags. 

“I love you.”

Michael chuckled, Jeremy could feel the vibrations through his chest. “I love you, too. But why’d you say it?”

“Uh, can't I love my amazing boyfriend?”

Michael made a weird noise in the back of his throat, “I mean, uh, yes?”

Jeremy pushed himself up to look Michael in the eye, “Michael,” He grinned, “You are the best person I know. I am lucky to know you. You are my favorite person and I love you.”

Michael slowly grew red and made another weird noise, “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jeremy said innocently. 

He laid back down on Michael’s chest and said one last time, “I love you, Michael.”

“Love you, too, Jeremy.”

<->

Jeremy was sitting down in the cafeteria, eating his lunch. Christine was ranting to him about the newest musical she was listening to. Michael came over sat down next to him, holding a slushie and some sushi.

“Hey, Jere, hey, Chris.”

“Hey, Michael, how are you doing?”

“Good, what are you two talking about?”

“This new musical I found out about.”

“Oh, cool.” Michael started to put on his headphones when Jeremy grabbed his arm. “Uh, hi?”

“Hey,” Jeremy leaned into his ear, “I love you and you are the best.”

Michael squeaked, “Um, I, Ok?”

“You are an amazing person, and it is great to be your boyfriend.”

Michael squeaked again as Jeremy pulled away. A flying carrot came out of nowhere and hit Jeremy in the face.

“Stop your sex talk at the lunch table. I want to eat.” Chloe complained.

Jeremy burst out laughing as Michael hid his face in his arms.

<->

Michael and Jeremy were walking hand-in-hand towards Michael’s car. 

“Uh, Jere?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy hummed.

“Uh, why are you doing the thing?”   
  


“The thing,” Jeremy said, his lips quirking up.

“Yeah, you know. When you say that you love me and I am amazing.”

“Because you need to be reminded. I don't tell you often enough.”

“But-”

“It's true, Michael. You are the best person I know.”

“That can't be true.”

“It absolutely is. And I won't take no for an answer. I have known you for thirteen years and never have I met one better person. I love you because of that.” Jeremy leaned over a pecked Michael’s cheek.

“I- Wha- Iuaagh-” Michael made a weird noise as his face started to heat up again.

Jeremy just laughed and kissed his cheek again. 

<->

They were on a date at some diner that Michael had found. They were chatting casually while waiting for their food. 

“Fine, but he isn't as great as you are.”

Michael groaned and buried his head in his arms. “Stop it. No more.”

“What’s wrong, Micah? I can't express the love I have for you.”

“No, no you cannot. No more. Stop it. Leave me alone.”

Jeremy laughed, “Nope, I won't. You need to be reminded.”

Michael kicked him under the table. Jeremy chuckles. At that moment the waitress came over with their food.

“Ah, thank you so much. Michael, food’s here. You gotta get up.”

Michael picks himself up and blushes at the sight of the waitress. “Sorry.”

The woman just sets down the plates and leaves. Jeremy shakes his head, fondly, and begins to dig in.

<->

Michael is sitting in his car, waiting for Jeremy to come out of his house. He honks another time. This time Jeremy comes rushing out the front door.

“Hey, babe. Sorry.” Jeremy puts a quick kiss on Michael’s lips, before turning around and buckling in.

“No problem.”

“I should be more on time. I want to be able to spend as much time as possible with my favorite person, the love of my life.” Jeremy says casually.

Michael starts, “Don't please, not while I'm driving.” Michael pleads.

“Aww, I’m sowwy.” Jeremy grins.

Michael groans, “Why do you insist on doing this every day? I don't like it.” There was a slight whine at the end of his statement.

“Is it really so terrible?” Jeremy asks in a small voice.

“It's just… I can't handle it.”

“Oh, ok. I'll stop.” Jeremy folds into himself and stares out the window.

Michael sighs, feeling really bad.

<->

Jeremy walked down the stairs to Michael’s basement. He wasn't going to tease Michael anymore. He didn't know that it had bothered Michael so much.

He pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairs. He blinked at the scene in front of him. 

Michael had decorated the room. On the tv stand were a couple of light candles. The overhead light was off, but there was a dim pink light coming from somewhere. The beanbags had been dragged to the side and in place of them were piles of blankets and pillows. In the center of them were flowers and some chocolate.

“Michael..? What is all of this?” Jeremy stepped through the doorway.

“Um, well I felt really bad about making you feel like I don't appreciate your feelings? I love you and when you express your feelings. I just can't handle when you do it. I'm not used to it. So, uh, to make it up to you, I did this? Do you like it?”

Jeremy smiled, “Yeah, I really, really do. Thanks, Micah.”

Michael walked over and pulled Jeremy into a hug. He kissed the top of his head then pulled away.

“C’ mon, I have some movies for us to watch.”

Jeremy allowed himself to be pulled by Michael. He smiled, as he was sat down, watching him run around trying to make things perfect.

“I love you, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I have never dated anyone. I have no idea how to flirt.


End file.
